A Block and a Hard Place
"A Block and a Hard Place" is the fourth episode of Minecraft: Story Mode and the "Wither Storm Finale." It was released on December 22, 2015. Synopsis For the plot, click here. "In Episode Four, with the fearsome Wither Storm more dangerous than ever, Jesse, Reuben, and the crew discover there is one thing that can destroy the command block at the heart of the monster – but they’ll need to brave the perils of the Farlands to find it. As uneasy allies and ailing friends threaten to tear the group apart, can they defeat the Wither Storm in their final battle? And what sacrifices must be made to succeed? Find out in Episode Four’s epic ‘Wither Storm Finale’ that will turn the page on one chapter, before adventures may begin anew…" Cast/Characters *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Anne Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Brian Posehn as Axel *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) *Erin Grey Van Oosbree as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect *Paul Reubens as Ivor *The Wither Storm (No Lines) *Maya (No Lines) *Ivy (No Lines) *Gill (No Lines) *Nohr (No Lines) *Otis (No Lines) *Old Farmer Man (No Lines) *Death Bowl Announcer (No Lines) *Mabel (No Lines) *Disco Mickey (No Lines) *Lydia (No Lines) In-Game Choices NOTE: Choice percentages may change often. Did you convince Lukas to stay or go? *'56.1%' let Lukas save his friends. *40.8% convinced Lukas to stay. *3.1% left Lukas on bad terms. Did you enter the witch's hut or warn your friends? *'55.9% '''entered the witch's hut to take the cake. *44.1% hurried back to warn everyone. '''Which weapon did you craft?' *11% crafted a diamond axe. *'68%' crafted a diamond sword. *12.9% crafted a diamond pickaxe. *5.8% crafted a diamond hoe. *2.3% crafted a diamond shovel. Did you choose new armor or keep your own? *'86.5%' chose new armor. *13.5% kept their own armor. Did you convince Gabriel to keep the secret or tell the truth? ' *'52.1% allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. *47.9% convinced Gabriel to keep the secret. Did you take Gabriel or Petra on the horse? *31.1% took Gabriel. *'68.9%' took Petra. Did you ask Petra to come with you or stay behind? *25.5% of players told Petra to come. *'74.5%' of players told Petra to stay behind in the cave. Did you enter the maze or look for a way around? *'66.4%' of players looked for a way around. *33.6% of players chose to enter the maze. Which new armor did you pick? *14% of players kept their old armor. *'86'% of players decided to pick new armor. What did you build in order to get into the Witherstorm? *'35.9%' of players built a rocket mine cart. *22.8% of players built a dynamite launcher. *21.8% of players used a Potion of Leaping. *17.9% of players built a flying machine. *1.6% of players built a pig. Trivia *The last appearance of the Ender Dragon. (Flashback) *The last appearance of Soren the Architect. (Unknown) *The last appearance of Magnus the Rogue. (If his armor was chosen) *The last appearance of Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. (If her armor was chosen) *The last appearance of Gabriel the Warrior. (In Person) *The last appearance of Reuben (Pig). (In Person) *The last appearance of the Wither Storm. *The last (or first) appearance of Nohr. *The last (or first) appearance of the Death Bowl Announcer. (Unknown) *The last (or first) appearance of Calvin. (Unknown) *The last (or first) appearance of Mabel. (Unknown) *The last (or first) appearance of the Old Farmer Man. (Unknown) *The last (or first) appearance of Disco Mickey. (Unknown) *The last (or first) appearance of the Schoolboy. (Unknown) *The last (or first) appearance of Farmer Gloria. (Unknown) *If Jesse crafts a Diamond Hoe and enchants it, Reuben will laugh at him/her. *It is the last episode of the series to be narrated by Billy West, as well as the last one to be narrated. *Ivor uses a Splash Potion of Harming on Skeletons. However, in Minecraft, harming potions heal undead monsters. *"A Block And A Hard Place" was released early for iOS, on December 17, 2015. *Magnus can be seen hopping on one of the horses regardless if he died or not. *Early in the episode when you have to choose to pick up Gabriel or Petra, for a few frames Petra can be seen riding with Gabriel. *During the scene where the Endermen are pulling a block from the Witherstorm's tentacle the bridge that was destroyed by, it is shown undamaged and still intact with Axel and Olivia on the other side of the bridge. Then in a scene after the Endermen pull blocks from the Witherstorm the bridge is completely gone and both Axel and Olivia are on Jesse's side of the canyon, holding a block and instructing the team to repair the bridge that was blasted out. *When the player exits the game and then open it back up, Jesse cannot interact with anything and Soren and Reuben's models are switched. A solution is to exit the game then open it back up again. *This episode was originally entitled "Desperate Measures". This name can still be seen in the "My Choices" page on Telltale Games' Website. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass Category:Season 1